Smashing The Bella Twins
by THE 100
Summary: Following the events of Intense Pillow Talk, The Ghetto Era continues. Tonight, Ralph Jaguar has a date with Brie and Nikki Bella. Will he get some? Please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast With John Cena

It's about 7:40 in the morning and the sun is shining bright on the huge red Palm Spring Hotel Building. In one of the rooms, the bald-headed, African-American Ralph Jaguar lays on one of the two beds wearing a white t-shirt and is covered by a blue blanket and the white, blonde haired female Britney Cable is laying on the other bed wearing her white shirt and is also covered by her blue blanket.

Ralph's eyes open and he sits up on his bed. And now, Britney's eyes open and she turns and looks at Ralph. "Good morning, Britney. You sleep well last night?" "Yeah. It was pretty good. You might want to sleep a little more, though...I know that you're tired from all that prowling around." "You know why I have to do that, right?" "Because The WWE is a strange organization." "That's right, Britney. This organization is really ratcheted." "So, I guess it's really imperative that we go around and snoop in on everyone's business." "Exactly!," Ralph says as he smiles and points at Britney. "Something that you'll really be enjoying."

"Not all that much...It's only for our protection so that we'll be safe." "I see...After I brush and take my shower, we'll go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." "Okay, Britney. You can go first," Ralph says as he lays down. "Okay," Britney says as she heads to the bathroom.

Later at the Hotel Cafeteria, Ralph Jaguar dressed in his black jeans, black Bramah sports shoes, and sleeveless white t-shirt that says 'College' on it and Britney Cable dressed in her white shirt, blue jeans, and black sports shoes sit at a table and eat pancakes, bacon with syrup and orange juice. "The pancake is good," Ralph says as eats a piece of pancake. "Good morning, Ralph and Britney. How are you both doing?," John Cena says as he walks by and heads for another table. Cena is dressed in his black shorts, shoes, grey shirt, and black cap. "Hey, John. I'm doing okay," says Ralph. "Hey, John. I'm doing alright. Good morning. How are you doing?," Britney ask. "I'm doing good," Cena says.

"Hey John, are you sitting with anybody for your breakfast?," Ralph ask. "Uh no. I was planning on sitting alone," Cena says with a smile. "Would you like to sit here with us? I was wondering if we could talk," Ralph says. "Alright," Cena says as he sits his trey down that has pancakes, syrup, and a cup of orange juice and Cena sits in a chair. "Congratulations on becoming The Champ again," Ralph says. "Thanks, Ralph," Cena says. "So, this is the nineth time that you've become The WWE Champion, John?," Britney ask. "Yep. The nineth time. And I'm planning on making this reign last a loooong time," Cena says.

"And I believe it will...I'm a real big fan if yours, John," Ralph says. "I'm glad to hear it," says Cena. "Last night was really crazy, though, man. That WAS an intense match between you and Rey Mysterio. You both really fought hard for that belt. And Rey is good. I'm a fan of his, too," says Ralph. "Rey is real good. I'm a fan if his, too," Cena says. "But when CM Punk made his shocking return, that's when things really started popping off," Ralph says.

"It sure does look that way. What happened between you two, anyway? Because when I got back there, I saw you and Punk on the floor fighting. And then I got involved only to try and break it up. Then, Punk hit me and that's when I saw RED," Cena explains. "After CM Punk left the ring and headed to the back, and after the cameras went off; I did chase after Punk to try and figure out what the f- is going on...Uh... What is going on...Sorry about that f-bomb, John," Ralph says. "It's alright," says John. "Now, I did get up in CM Punk's face, and that was wrong of me to do...Cause I was asking him why is he back here after walking out and what was going on...Then he said disrespectful stuff to me and I shouted back disrespectful stuff to Punk...John Laurinaitis got involved," Ralph says.

"John Laurinaitis got involved? How did he get involved?," Cena ask. He ran up and started yelling at CM Punk that he didn't belong here and all this other junk," Ralph says. "Laurinaitis is full of junk," Cena says. "CM Punk is back and he's back as The WWE Champion of Monday Night as well...And he was brought back by Triple H. And I don't know how you're going to feel about this, John...I'm a fan of yours, and I'm also a fan of CM Punk as well," says Britney. "I'm okay with that, Britney. That doesn't bother me at all," says Cena.

"We have two WWE Champions of Monday Night Raw...So, what do we do?," Ralph ask. "I say we settle it the traditional way...CM Punk and I battle one on one to settle it," Cena suggests. "I think that's what should happen, too. But Triple H is in charge. We have to wait and see what he says about this...I really feel like you are the one to represent Monday Night Raw, John; if not the whole WWE," Ralph says. "Thanks," says Cena. "A lot of people seem to think that as well," Britney says. "If only I could just hold on to this belt, though. Heh. I keep losing it," Cena says with a grin. "Well, the competition is real tough and uncanny. With so many chess-players on the roster always pulling stuff, I can understand why it's hard to hang on to championship belts," Ralph explains.

"At what age did you start watching wrestling, Ralph?," Cena ask. "I think I was ten years old when I saw my very first WWF Wrestling match on TV. And it was a Hulk Hogan match, and he was with Mr. T. Hogan and Mr. T would team up and battle the likes of Big John Studd and King Kong Bundy," Ralph says. "Wow...Heh. I remember that, too, man. It was really something...I'm a die-hard-fan, too. I'm a huge fan of Hulk Hogan during the Era of Hulk-A-Mania," Cena says. "I'm also a Hulk Hogan Fan...And as the era's changed, many icons and heroes came and went in the WWF slash WWE. I watched the great careers of Bret "Hitman" Hart, Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold Austin, The Rock, The Undertaker and Triple H; and I'm a fan of all those guys," Ralph says.

"So, you've been watching The WWE for a WHILE, now, huh?," Cena ask. "Oh yeah. Since the days of Hulk Hogan, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, and The Macho Man Randy Savage...And I've also watched Ric Flair and WCW...AND I watched you when you came on The WWE Scene, John...You made your debut just after The Monday Night Wars and the whole Invasion Era. Way I see it, John; YOU re-defined Ruthless Aggression...The thing is, I'm not at all claiming to be THE expert of Professional Wrestling and it's history, but I know a great deal about it," Ralph explains.

"I've been watching wrestling for a long time, too. Ever since I was a kid...Ralph and I have done lots of research into the sport of Pro-Wrestling. We know a lot about this business and we really want to contribute and strive to be on top in the WWE," Britney explains. "Before I got into The WWE, I watched it an awful lot. Since I was a little kid, there's either one of two things that I was to do: wrestle professionally and and rap professionally," Cena says. "And now you're doing both," Ralph says." "And now I'm doing both," says Cena. "I bought a copy of your rap album, 'You Can't See Me.' It was epic, John. I liked it a lot. I was wondering when you were going to make another album, but I know that you're busy with the traveling and defending your championships," Ralph.

"I was trying to get around to making another album, but the challenge was too great because of my busy schedule," Cena says. "I understand. But I think your movies were better...I saw two of your movies: The Marine and 12 Rounds, and they were epic. You're very talented, John," says Ralph. "Thanks and back at you, Ralph," Cena replies.

"Hey, John. Are you married?," Britney ask. "Yes. To Carla. A great lady," Cena says. "I'm sure she is," Ralph says. "How long have you two been married, John?," Britney ask. "Well, let's see...We got married in the summer of 2008 and now the year is 2011. So, that's about two and a half years," says Cena. "That's real good, John. Two and a half years and the marriage is still going strong. It sounds like you found a real good woman," Ralph says. "It sure does look that way...So far, things are going well," Cena says. "Do you have a prenuptial agreement?," Ralph ask. "Ralph! That's not a good thing to ask," Britney says. "Just playing with ya, John. Lol...I didn't really mean that," Ralph says with a smile. "I know... And it's all good...I do actually have a prenuptial agreement, by the way," Cena says. "Oh. You do have one," Britney says surprisingly. "Now why you gotta say it like that, Britney. Come on, now," Ralph says with a smile. "It's all good, man. It's all good," Cena says.

"A thing that's been on my mind lately is...When ever you go out to the ring, John...I notice it...everyone notice it," Ralph says. "That people boo me, when I go out there," John interrupts and says. "Actually, I hear a mixed reaction...Some of them boo you and some of them cheer you. It's like fifty-fifty," Ralph explains. "And there's that traditional chant that they do...Half of the crowd chants 'Let's go, Cena!' And the other half chants 'Cena sucks," Britney says. "When ever I hear that, it makes me feel a certain type of way...And if it bother's me, then it's gotta be bothering YOU," Ralph says.

"Actually, it doesn't bother me... all the time...Yeah. There are times that I might feel a certain way about that, but then I keep in mind that the majority of the WWE Universe are great fans of mine. And THAT is what keeps me going. So, if those few fans want to boo me, let's not worry about that. I'm here for the fans that wear my T-Shirts and wear my other gear. I can't change their minds, and I'm not about to try," Cena. "That sounds real good...I just wish they would cheer for you, though...Uh...I gotta run to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Ralph says. "Alright. Cena says as he drinks his orange juice. Ralph goes to the Men's bathroom, and a few minutes later comes out if the bathroom and sees The two white twin Brunette-Ladies each wearing white short-short, white sport shoes, white socks, pink lip stick and a light blue tank-top on their athletic bodies. "Hey...Brie and Nikki...The Bella Twins," Ralph says with a smile. "Hey, Ralph," both Brie and Nikki say at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Author's note: Okay. I think this is a good stopping place. I hope you all are going to stay tuned and continue reading this story, because as you can see, things are just starting to heat up. Chapter 2 will be coming soon, but until then, please read my bio for the links to my web series and YouTube channels. I got some epic stuff going on there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pick Up!

Outside of the bathroom of the hotel, Ralph Jaguar stands in front of The Bella Twins: Brie and Nikki. "You both are looking so good this morning...I really like your outfits," Ralph says. "Thanks, Ralph," Nikki says. "Thanks," Brie says. "So, how are you both doing this fine morning?," Ralph ask. "We're doing good, Ralph. This morning is looking pretty good, huh?," Nikki says. "Oh yeah. It sure is...I have a feeling that it's going to be a real good day...And then night," Ralph says as Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger looks at them. "I think it will be, too," Nikki says. "So, you have any plans for this evening, Ralph?," Brie ask. "Actually, I do...I want to go and see The 'Fast And Furies V' Movie, but I really don't want to go alone...So, I was really hoping that maybe you two ladies could join me tonight... and keep me safe. Lol," Ralph says with a smile. "You know what, Ralph... Since you're afraid of the dark, my sister and I will join you and keep you safe. Right, Nikki?," Brie ask. "That's right," Nikki says as she takes and holds Ralph's right hand and moves close to him. "I saw the first four Fast And Furious Movies, and they can get real intense," Nikki says. Brie moves close to Ralph and touches his face with her right hand. "Yeah. We're gonna have to come with you, Ralph. And keep you safe," Brie says.

"So, what time is the movie?," Nikki ask. "Uh...Seven O' Clock... Tonight," Ralph says nervously. "So, how about we meet in the lobby at six?," Brie ask. "That will be nice...I'll be there at six," Ralph says calmly. "So, Ralph. Have you already had breakfast?," Nikki ask. "Yeah. I'm eating with Britney and John Cena over there," Ralph says and he looks at Cena and Britney at their table. Both Nikki and Brie wave at Cena and Britney. Cena and Britney wave back. "Wow. Okay," Nikki says. "So, what's going on with you and Britney? Are you two an item or something?," Brie ask. "Me and Britney? Dating? Oh no... Haha ...We're just friends," Ralph replies. "Oh okay," Nikki says. "So, do you have a girlfriend, Ralph?," Brie ask. "Nope. I'm totally single," Ralph says.

"Totally...Well, we're going to let you go back to John Cena and Britney," Brie says as she holds Ralph's right hand with her left hand. Britney stares at them and Cena notices and looks at Britney. "But don't forget about tonight, though. Six o' clock," says Nikki. "Six it is. I won't forget," Ralph says. "Okay, bye," says Brie, who now let's go of Ralph's hand. "We'll see you tonight," says Nikki, who now walks away with Brie and Ralph heads back to his table where Cena and Britney are sitting. "So, Britney. What's going on between you and Ralph?," Cena ask. "There's nothing going on between us-not anymore," Britney replies. "So, there's history between you two?," Cena ask. "Kind of...Some...But not a whole lot," Britney says. "Hey. I'm back," Ralph says as he walks up and sits at the table.

"We saw you talking to The Bella Twins. How was your conversation?," Cena ask. "It was real epic, John. I got a date with them, tonight," Ralph says with a smile. "Hold up!...Wait a MINUTE... You got a date with them?...The Bella Twins?!," Britney ask with a bewildered look. "Yes. The Bella Twins...Both of them," Ralph replies. "You okay with that, Britney?," Cena ask. "Are s-ting me on this, Ralph?," Britney ask. "I s-t you not. It's very true. I was able to land a date with both of The Bella Twins. Brie and Nikki...Are you okay with that?" Ralph ask. "Yeah...I mean, I don't have a problem with it...I'm just shocked that you have a date with them after what you and I talked about...You know, about staying on our toes and...staying guarded...And not letting the talent get too close," Britney explains. "I am staying guarded and being careful and all that...Like we discussed," Ralph says. "But some people might say something about it, BUT...There's nothing wrong with officials dating the talent," Cena says.

"See. John Cena says it's a-okay ...Besides, the other officials and Superstars are doing it, too... Stephanie and Triple H got married in this business...And remember Edge and Lita?...And then Edge and Vicky? And then Stone Cold Steve Austin and Deborah?," Ralph says. "I remember those stories, Ralph. AND the complications that came with them," Britney says. "Well, there won't be any complications as long as you're fair to all the Superstars and The Divas," Cena says. "We'll always be fair to all the Superstars and all the Divas, John. You don't have to worry about that...Besides, this is just a date-movie and dinner," Ralph explains. "And that's all you're expecting?," Cena ask. "That's all I'm expecting. I don't think it's going to go any further then that...I just want to hang out with The Bella Twins," says Ralph. "Really," Britney says. Cena looks at Britney as she looks at Ralph. "You know...Other guys who are in your positions would have other ideas, Ralph," Cena says. "But I'm not like other guys, John," Ralph says. "I've seen that...But I'm just saying that other types of guys would jump to conclusions and expect to...You know...Get some," Cena says as he does the air quotes with his fingers. "I'm...not expecting...that...I'm just looking to have a good time at the movies," Ralph says.

"You know that you'll have to pay for the movie, popcorn, and dinner, right?," Britney says. "Of course...I have no problem with that," Ralph says. "Alright...Then, I hope it all goes well for you, Ralph," says Cena. "Oh...I think it will, John. It'll go very well," Ralph says with a smile and Britney gives Ralph a look.

Hours later, Ralph Jaguar is at hotel's Lobby wearing his black Brahmah-Shoes, black jeans, and grey shirt as he sits in one of the chairs. The Bell Twins; each wearing a white, tight, short skirt, white sleeve-less shirt, red lip stick, and black high heel shoes; walk to Ralph. Ralph now stands up. "Hey, ladies. You both are look so good tonight. I really like outfits," Ralph says. "Thanks, Ralph. I like your outfit, too," Brie says, who now hugs Ralph, and he hugs her too. "You look good, too, Ralph," Nikki says as she hugs Ralph, and he wraps his arms around Nikki and hugs her, too. Britney Cable, dressed in her black shirt, blue jeans, and black sports shoes, watches all this from the hallway.

The white, muscular, blond-haired Dolph Ziggler dressed in his red polo shirt, black jeans and sports shoes stares at Nikki and Ralph Jaguar hugging. "So, are you two ready to get Fast and Furious? Haha," Ralph ask with a smile. Both Nikki and Brie look at each other and smile and Ralph. "Yes, Ralph. We're ready," Brie says. "And so am I," Nikki says. "Then, let's G-O," Ralph says. Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, and Ralph Jaguar walk out if the front double doors of the Hotel as Dolph Ziggler and Britney Cable watch them.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm ending this chapter right here. Chapter 3 is coming soon. I really want you all to read this and leave your comments because I want to know how you feel about The Ghetto Era of The WWE. And I would really appreciate it if you all would check my bio/profile for the links to my YouTube Channels. I got some real epic stuff going on there. I recently did the review of The Batman: Arkham Knight Video Game. The game is real good and so is my review of it.

\- Ralph Jaguar


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

It's night time, at the huge, fancy, orange, restaurant building known as Aleeve Palace that has nice grass and bushes, Ralph Jaguar opens one of the double doors and both Nikki and Brie walk in. "Thanks, Ralph," Brie says. "You got it, ladies," Ralph says as a white, blonde haired waiter walks to them. "Hey, Ralph. Wow...When you made your reservation, you didn't say that your dates were The Bella Twins...Oh my God. How are you ladies doing, tonight?," the waiter ask. "We're doing great," Brie says. "We just got back from the movies...This is Brian. He's an epic waiter. He does a great job, here," Ralph explains.

"Thanks, Ralph. You know that you're always welcome here. You make it easy for us to delivery good service," Brian says. "And I always appreciate that, Brian," Ralph says. "Well, let me show you to your table ...Right this way, please," Brian says as he heads for the table, and Brie, Nikki, and Ralph follow Brian. Ralph pulls out a chair for Nikki and she sits down on it. "Thanks, Ralph." "You got it, Nikki." Now, Ralph pulls out a chair for Brie and she sits down on it. "Thank you, Ralph." "You got it, Brie," Ralph says as he sits down on a chair at the same round table, across from Nikki and Brie. Brian hands them each a menu. "Brie and Nikki, feel free to order what ever you like and how much you like. This dinner is on me," Ralph says with a smile as he looks at the menu.

"Alright. Thanks, Ralph," Nikki says. "I'll have two double breast chicken, double mashed potatoes, with broccoli with Powerade," Ralph says as he hands Brian the menu. "Powerade?," Nikki ask. "Powerade is Ralph's favorite drink. 99.99% of the time, that's what he drinks. He'll only drink soda and whine if there's nothing else," Brian explains. "I don't like to be difficult...What ever you have is good for me. It's no sweat...I just feel like Powerade and water are epic for your body and keeps you fit," Ralph explains with a smile. "I'm impressed...I'll have the same thing that Ralph is having," Nikki says. "That is such a good answer. I like a guy that takes care of himself...I'll have what Ralph is having, too," says Brie. "Very good...We'll have that out for you all in a moment," Brian says as he takes the other two menu's, and now he walks to the back.

"So, Ralph. You come here a lot? The waiter seem to know you real well," Brie says. "Oh yeah. This place is epic," Ralph says. "That's meaning good, right?," Nikki ask. "Oh yeah. Beyond good. Beyond great," Ralph says. "You're very well known on Street Warriors. Nikki and I have been watching some of your matches on Yourtube. Some of your matches have been pretty intense," Brie says. "Just like the matches in The WWE," says Ralph. "But in Street Warriors, most of your matches had you all fighting in the street," Nikki says. "Yeah. But then there were a few times when we had to scrap in a wrestling ring, in a building because it rained. Hahahah," Ralph says. And Nikki and Brie smile. "So, Ralph. Did you hold every title in Street Warriors?," Nikki ask. "Yep. Including the World Heavywieght Championship," Ralph replies. "So, you were there for quite a while, huh?," Brie ask. "Oh yeah. And had some epic memories, too," Ralph says as he looks down. "You miss it? Street Warriors?," Nikki ask. "Yeah. I kind of miss it," Ralph says as he looks at Nikki. " Well, I'm glad you're with us, now. In the WWE," Nikki says as she uses her left hand to slowly grab and hold Ralph's right hand as his eyes grow wide. "Hey, Brian! How about hustling up with that check!," Ralph yells as he look towards the back of the building.

"Whoa. Whoa. Let's slow it down, now. No need to rush this," Brie says with a smile. "Yeah. The food hasn't come yet," Nikki says as Brian walks to their table. "It'll just be a few more minutes, okay? Okay. So, how about keeping your pants on?," Brian says as he walks to the back. "So, Ralph. Do you have any particular plans now that you're in The WWE," Brie ask. "Oh yeah. There's a lot of the talent that hasn't been getting the opportunities that they deserve...SO...I'm here to make sure that everyone gets their fair chances at those opportunities-the championships of The WWE," Ralph explains." "I think you're off to a good start with that. You're proving to be a great The Assistant-General Manager of Monday Night Raw," Nikki says.

"Thanks. I really didn't expect it to be all easy, but I'm certainly not a stranger to this kind of... environment," Ralph says. "Well, you've definitely made an impact in the short time that you've been here," Brie says. "Yeah. That kick that you gave The Miz was awesome. Haha," Nikki says. "Thanks and well punned," Ralph says. "So, Ralph. Do you have anything special planned for the Divas Division?," Brie ask. "I've been watching The Divas and they're all very talented...But I'm a huge fan of The Bella Twins," Ralph says with a smile. "Are you, now?," Nikki ask. "Now, Ralph. Are you just saying that because we're sitting here with you," Brie ask. "Nope. Not at all. I've been watching you both...And I really love what I'm seeing. You both are so epic," Ralph says as he looks into Brie's eyes. "Wow...That's really deep, Ralph," Nikki says softly. "You're very genuine," says Brie.

Brian now pushes the tray cart, that has three plates covered by silver tops, to Ralph's table. "Okay. Here is the dinner," Brian says as he now put the plates on Ralph's table. "Thanks, Brian. That was really prompt," Ralph says. "Sure thing, Ralph. And you are as patient as always," Brian says as he pours the Power Ade drink into their glasses. "Thanks, Brian. You did real good tonight," Brie says. "Yeah. Like Ralph said. You are an epic waiter," Nikki says. "Thank you, ladies. I hope you enjoy your meal," Brian says whom now walks away. "It's been a great evening...Uh...An epic evening...Thanks to you, Ralph...And the movie was awesome, too...After dinner, Nikki and I invite you to our Hotel Room for a nightcap," Brie says. "Yeah. The movie was great, and YOU were great tonight, Ralph. I really want you to spend the night with us tonight in our hotel room," Nikki says as she drinks her glass of Power Ade. 'YESSS!...I'm about to get some,' Ralph thinks to himself as he smiles. "I would love to spend the night with you both. So, I DO accept your invitation," Ralph happily says.

Author's Note:

Alright, I think what's going to happen in the next chapter is pretty obvious. Don't you think? Chapter 4 will be coming soon, but in the mean time...While you're waiting on Chapter 4, if you all can check my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and Web Series, that will be epic-meaning beyond great. I got a lot of great stuff going on on my YouTube Channels and I want to share them with YOU. So, please check out my stuff while you wait for the next chapter of this story.


	4. Chapter 4: The Smashing!

It's a full moon over the huge red Palm Spring Hotel Building. Ralph Jaguar notices this as he gets out of his black car. "Oh yeah...This is a good sign," Ralph softly says to himself. He now opens the car door for Nikki, and she gets out. Ralph opens the passenger door for Brie and she gets out. "Thanks, Ralph," Nikki says. "Thank you, Ralph," Brie says. "You got it, ladies," Ralph says as he, Brie, and Nikki walk to the double door of the hotel. Ralph opens the door and let Brie and Nikki walk in first. Dolph Ziggler sits in a chair and watches them. As Ralph, Nikki, and Brie head toward the elevator; the white brown haired Miz dressed in his black jeans, shoes, and red polo shirt looks at them with a smirk.

Ralph notices Triple H sitting at the bar dressed in his grey vest, dress pants, black dress shoes, and white dress shirt. "Oh hey. There's Triple H over there," Ralph says as he, Nikki, and Brie walk to The COO. "Hey, Triple H. How are you doing, guy?," Ralph ask. "I'm doing good. Just having a drink over here...I see you're hanging out with the Bella Twins...How's it going, ladies?," Triple H ask. "We're having an epic night with Ralph," Brie says. "We went to the movies and saw Fast And Furious 5, had dinner, and now we're heading to our Hotel Room," Nikki explains. "Alright. It SOUNDS like you're having an epic night. That's great. I hope the rest of your night goes as planned. I notice the... "full moon"...in the sky," Triple H says as he drinks his glass of wine. "I noticed it, too," Ralph says. "It's getting late...We should get going," Brie says with a smile. "Have fun and have a good night," Triple H says with a smile. "You too, Hunter," Brie says. "Have a good night," Nikki says. "See ya later," Ralph says as he, Nikki, and Brie move toward the elevator. "Hey, Ralph," Triple H says as he waves and motions for him to come closer. Triple H puts something in Ralph's right hand. "In this industry, it's best to take precautions...Trust me. I know," Triple H says with a smile. Ralph opens his right hand and reveals two golden-colored Trojan-Condems.

"Thanks, Triple." "You got it, Ralph." "Hey, Ralph! You coming?!," Brie shouts as she stands in the elevator. "I'm coming," Ralph shouts as he jogs to the elevator and joins Nikki and Brie. The doors close, the elevator goes up, and the arrow up lights up. Inside of a dark hotel room, there is a queen size bed covered with a big white sheet and has a white pillow on it; a big black flat screen TV, a small refrigerator, a round brown table with two brown chairs; a closet, and a bathroom. The door opens, Nikki and Brie first walk in, and now Ralph Jaguar walk in. "Oh yeah. This room looks good," Ralph says. "Thanks. We like to keep it clean," Nikki says. "But, there's two of you and only one queen size bed. You two share it?," Ralph ask curiously. "Yeah. My sister and I tend to share everything...And I do mean everything," Nikki says. A happy grin comes on Ralph's face. "Go ahead and have a seat on the bed, Ralph," Brie says as she drinks her bottle of water. Ralph sits on the bed and Brie walks to and stands infront of Ralph. "Have some water," Brie says as she hands Ralph the bottle. Ralph takes it and drinks some water. "Thanks," says Ralph as he takes a breath. He hands the water bottle back to Brie.

"Here's the movie," Nikki says as she shows Ralph the DVD Package and he reads the title. "Ready To Blow...I like the title," he says. "Me too. It's about a girl-cop who fights bad guys," Nikki explains as she puts the movie in the DVD Player and presses play. Brie sits on the bed next to Ralph's left. Nikki now sits on the bed next to Ralph's right-real close. The movie plays and the opening credits roll on the T.V. Monitor. Ralph, and both of the Bella Twins look at the T.V...The title 'Ready To Blow' appears on the screen. Brie uses her right hand to touch Ralph's left leg. And Ralph's eyes grow wide. He notices Brie's hand but his wide eyes are glued to the screen. Brie rubs Ralph's left leg up and down slowly.

-Ralph's P. O. V.-

O-M-G! Brie is rubbing my left leg and she's doing it slowly. And I love the way she's doing it, too. I'm getting so excited right now!...Oh yes! It's about to go down. It's about to happen. Oh man! Now, Nikki is rubbing my right arm with her right hand. And I just love the way that she's touching me...Oh God. I love her touch. Mmmm Aw f- this movie. We're not paying attention to it anyways. Nikki just gave me a kiss on my right cheek on my face...I have to stay in control...Oh s-! Nikki just kissed my neck! Oh! Mmmm She's kissing my neck some more as she rubs my arm. "Your muscles are so awesome," Nikki whispers into my ear and man! Her whispering just sent a shiver down my spine! Now, Brie is slowly rubbing my back with her right hand and DAMN her touch feels so good! O-M-G! This is SO mother f-ing EPIC!

-Third Person P. O. V.-

"Relax," Brie whispers into Ralph's left ear as she pushes Ralph's chest-making him lay back on the bed and on his back. Both Brie and Nikki lay on top on Ralph-side by side. Nikki kisses Ralph on the lips-long and passionately. Ralph lets out a moan in satisfaction. Now, Brie kisses Ralph on the lips long and passionately. And Ralph lets out another moan. Now both Brie and Nikki give Ralph kisses on his face. Nikki is kissing Ralph's neck and Brie is kissing Ralph on his lips passionately. Nikki kisses Ralph's neck some more as Brie continue to kiss Ralph on the lips. Now, they switch. Brie starts kissing Ralph's neck and Nikki passionately kiss him on the lips. Ralph lets out a moan. Nikki kisses Ralph on the lips some more as Brie continues to kiss his neck.

Now Brie lifts her own head up, uses her left hand to lightly grab Nikki's head up by her hair and kisses Nikki on the lips passionately. Nikki kisses Brie back. Ralph opens his eyes and see Nikki and Brie kissing each other on the lips. "Get the ropes," Brie says as she kisses her sister's lips one more time. Nikki nods her head 'yes' and jumps off of the bed. Brie uses her left hand to slowly rub Ralph's chest. Nikki gets back on the bed on her knees and she has some white rope in her hand. "Just relax, Ralph. We're going to treat you real good," Brie says as she slowly pulls Ralph's shirt up and off revealing his muscular broad chest, and six pack. Ralph closes his eyes and takes a breath. Brie takes some rope from Nikki and ties Ralph's left hand to the left side of the bed head-post. Nikki uses some rope to tie Ralph's right hand to the right side of the bed head-post. Both arms are spread. "My God. You have such a hot body, Ralph," Nikki says as she slowly rubs his chest. "Thanks," Ralph says as he opens eyes and see both Nikki and Brie taking off their shirts and revealing their big black bras and thin waist. Now, The Bella Twins slip off their skirts revealing their black pantys, and then they take off their shoes and throw them down on the carpet. "O-m-g. You both are so epic. You look so so good," Ralph says. Brie lays on top of Ralph and kiss his lips passionately and they both moan in satisfaction.

Brie now looks at Nikki. "Go head and tie his legs." "Right." Brie lays her head on Ralph's neck and closes her eyes. Nikki takes some rope and ties Ralph's right ankle to the front bed post and left ankle to the other end of the front bed post. Brie sits up on the bed next to Ralph. "Good. Now the fun really begins," Brie says as she and Nikki lay back on top of Ralph, who's breathing slow and deeply. Brie kisses Ralph on the lips and Nikki kisses his neck. As Nikki gives Ralph more kisses on the neck, Brie kisses his lips some more. Now, Brie moves down and give Ralph kisses on his chin, and now his left ear. Nikki sticks her tongue in Ralph's right ear and licks it. Ralph's mouth opens wide as he lets out a moan.

Brie pushes her hair back with her right hand and give Ralph more kisses on his neck. Nikki kisses Ralph passionately on the lips and they both moan. Brie moves down on Ralph and give him kisses on his muscular chest. And Nikki kisses Ralph's cheek and now his chin. Brie gives him more kisses on his chest, while Nikki now moves down and starts kissing Ralph's neck. Brie kisses his upper chest some more. And Nikki now moves down give Ralph kisses on his lower neck. Ralph breaths deeply and moans. "O-m-g...This feels SO GOOD!" Ralph lets out as he breaths deeply. Brie now moves down and kisses Ralph's six pack and Nikki now kisses his upper chest. Brie uses both of her hands to slowly rub Ralph's six pack and abs as she kisses his lower stomach. Nikki now moves lower and starts kissing Ralph's six pack as she rubs his torsos. Brie kisses his lower stomach some more as Nikki moves lower and kisses Ralph's six pack. Ralph reacts to this by moaning and breathing deeply. Nikki moves lower on Ralph where her sister is and give him kisses on his lower stomach, just like Brie is doing. Brie and Nikki both kiss Ralph's lower stomach as they slowly rub his six, and Ralph moans loudly.

Now Brie and Nikki look at each other. Brie uses her right hand, takes the back of Nikki's head, and presses her lips on Nikki's lips-kissing her long and passionately. Nikki passionately kisses her sister back. They both close their eyes and moan with satisfaction. "Let's do it," Brie says as she unbuckles Ralph's belt. Nikki now unzips Ralph's pants and slowly pulls it down revealing his black Hanes underwear with the white stripe that has the initials "R.J." on it. Both Brie and Nikki each take off their black bra and throw them on the floor. Now, both Nikki and Brie slowly pull down Ralph's underwear with both of their hands.

Author's Note: Okay. I think this is a great place to stop at. It's pretty obvious what happens next. This maybe The Ghetto Era, but this story is still rated T. So, I'll just let you use your imagination on what happened after Brie and Nikki pulled down Ralph's (my) underwear...This is the end of Chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be coming soon. Until then, please check my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and web series.

\- Ralph Jaguar


	5. Chapter 5: Nap Time

In the hotel room, Ralph Jaguar is laying on the Queen Size bed and both Brie and Nikki are laying on top of Ralph-all three have no cloths on, but they're covered by the big white sheet. All three of their eyes are shut and they're sleeping.

In another hotel room, Britney Cable dressed in her white sleeveless tank top, pink shirts, and white socks; sits up on her bed and holds her Pink iPhone that's in a black protective case. The iPhone beeps-signaling a text has been sent to it. Britney looks at it and sees that it's from Ralph Jaguar. She slides it open and reads it:

"I'm spending the night with The Bella Twins in their hotel room. So, don't wait up."

"Oh s-," Britney says. She now shakes her head 'no' and throws her iPhone on her bed. A disgusted look comes on Britney's face.

Author's Note: Alright, WWE Fans, Fan Fiction Fans, Jaguars, and people; this is the final chapter of this story. I'm ending this story here. More will be coming soon. But in the mean time, please check my bio for the links to my YouTube Channels and web series. Happy New Year

-Ralph Jaguar


End file.
